Chapter 627 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 627: Unsuspected Heroes PG 1 Back to Present *Jinbe:....... *Franky:*crying hysterically* that was suuupa saaad!! *Chopper:*cries with him*just horrible!!! *Sanji:*angry face*WILL YOU TWO STOP BLUBBERING!!?? *Nami:So, thats the whole story, Jinbe? *Jinbe:yes PG 2 *Nami:*closes her eyes and sighs*okay then,thats a releif. *Jinbe:huh? *Nami:you've seen how Luffy opperates right? I thought when he freed you, he freed someone worse than Arlong without even thinking. *Luffy:*grins*shishishi *Nami:*smiles*Im just happy you aren't like Arlong. So I forgive you. PG 3 *Jinbe:*smiles and bows*thank you, Nami. *Luffy:awsome!!! Now we can go to the palace and kick Hodi's ass!! *Jinbe:no Luffy-kun you can't. *Luffy:*pouts at him*why not? PG 4 *Jinbe: I know you dont care about this sort of thing Luffy-kun, but if you fight and beat Hodi, it'll just look like more human-fishman violence and breed new inheritors of Arlong's will. *Luffy: I'll kick the will's ass too! *Nami: your wasting your breath Jinbe. Besides, Hodi took our nakama, so no matter what the outcome will be seen as, Luffy will still go to extreme lengths to get them back. *Sanji/Chopper/Franky: *nod*yep. *Shirahoshi:*looks up*whats that? *Jinbe:hm? PG 5 *Minister of Right/Left:*arrive on the scene*Jinbe!!! *Jinbe:the ministers? *MoL:aahh the Strawhats are here too! And the princess! *MoR: dont worry about them right now, we have bigger problems. PG 6 *Jinbe:whats wrong? I already know of the palace. *MoR:good, but theres more. Hodi's crew have scattered all over the island trying to force the citizens to step on the late Queen's fum-e. *Jinbe:what?! *MoL: the princes have each gone to combat the head officers but there are just too many, also they have Hyozo on their side. *Jinbe:damn. *Luffy:so now can we help Jinbe? PG 7 *Jinbe:*sighs*guess I dont have a choice, we need all the help we can get. *Luffy:*grins*alright!!! Ryuuga Palace *Hodi Jones: *sits on Neptunes throne* aw thats better. *looks at his wound* Still cant beleive that human cut me. *Fishman pirate:*runs in*Boss Hodi, its Boss Decken! He says we may have a problem! *Hodi Jones:*confused*what? Give me the Den-Den Mushi. PG 8 *Hodi Jones:Decken, this is Hodi, what's going on? *Decken:*on snail* I found Shirahoshi, but I was stopped by "Strawhat" Luffy and his crew. *Hodi Jones:where are they now? *Decken: at the Sea Forest. *Hodi Jones:damn Jinbe is there too. This could be a problem. PG 9 Groverly Hills *Ikaros Muhhi: Hurry up!!! Muii!! *Fishman: *crying*no I wont!! screw you!! *Ikaros Muhhi:*glares and raises two spears up*ok thats it!! *Fishman:*gasps* *Ikaros Muhhi:*swings down and a huge cloud of smoke is seen* *Citizens:*gasps* PG 10 *Fishman:*shocked*im alive? *Den:*puts him down*yep. Man that guy tried to kill you with a Don. *Fishmen:a what? *Ikaros Muhhi:"Speed Fish" Den huh?Muii!! Well dont even try to fight me. I know your all speed no power. Muii! PG 11 *Den:*grins*Who said '''I '''was gonna fight you? *????:* a huge a bulky figure lands infront of Ikaros* *Ikaros Muhhi:huh? What the he-*is punched in the face and sent flying into a building*gaahh!! PG 12 *Den:hahahaha!! Now that entrance had a DON!! *Franky:*does his pose when the smoke clears*IT DID? THATS SUUUPPPAAA!!! *Ikaros Muhhi:*rubs his head in pain*what the hell is he? PG 13 Candy Factory Town *Daruma:*standing on a pile of dead bodies*Kya Kya!! I said step on that Fum-e!! I'll gnash anyone who doesnt!! *???:stop this right now!!! *Daruma:*looks infront of him and sees a small furry thing* *Chopper:stop doing this right now, or else I'll have to fight you. *Daruma:*laughing*Kyahahaha!! What do you think you can do "Cotten Candy Lover" Chopper? Aren't you just a pet? Pg 14 *Chopper:no, Im actually the doctor. *closes eyes*And as a doctor I highly recommend not fighting me. It could damage your physical health. *Daruma:*grins*oh yea? *leaps at him like a rocket*PROVE IT!! KYA!!! *Chopper:*opens his eyes at the last minute and glares with primal pupils* *Landscape view:* a giant puff of smoke is seen* PG 15 Southwest Fishman Island (infront of the Fisherman's guild hall) *Ryuboshi:hyaaaaa*slashes down* *Hyozo:*blocks his blade with ease* *Ryuboshi:*glares*daaaamit. *Hyozo:your too young. *slashes him quickly and appears behind him*oowhee. PG 16 *Ryuboshi:*bleeds but keeps from falling by using his sword as a krutch* *Hyozo:*behind him,while raising his sword*maybe if I kill a prince, I'll get paid extra. *Ryuboshi:*gasps* *Hyozo:*is zapped by a bolt of lightning*aahh!! *Ryuboshi:*is carried away to safety multiple hands from the ground*?! PG 17 *Hyozo:*pants and looks behind him*who the hell did that? oowhee. *Nami:*stands with her new lightning staff*that would've been me. *Robin:*on nami's right,doing her devil fruit pose*did our navigator hurt you Octo-kun? *giggles* PG 18 Shopping Mall *Mermaid:*comforting Manboshi*please stay with us your majesty. *Manboshi:*beaten to a pulp*mambo....mambo...mambo... *Zeo:*glares*you're pretty good,for a human. *Sanji:*standing in the middle of multiple defeated Fishman pirates*thanks for the compliment, you shitty fillet-fish. *Zeo:*glares and takes his fishman karate stance*Im going to enjoy making you beg for mercy. *Sanji:*lights cigeratte and gets ready*me beg? Are you drunk or something? *Sanji/Zeo:*charge at each other* END Category:Prediction